


The Press Conference

by footloosest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footloosest/pseuds/footloosest
Summary: A slightly dramatized take of the presscon for 2012 SM Town Jakarta, where Sehun talked about Luhan. One-shot fluff.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Press Conference

Oh Sehun was in trouble.

Before EXO-M and EXO-K climbed the stage for their interview with reporters in SM Town Jakarta, the manager told them their seating order had been changed and as a result, Luhan who was supposed to stand beside Sehun in the back row was now relegated to sit in the front row. It did not make sense, given that Luhan was among the taller ones...at least taller than Kyungsoo, Suho and Baekhyun, who would sit in the front row with him. Luhan threw quick glance at Sehun but immediately assented to the new arrangement, while Sehun protested, "But Manager-nim, I already prepared my answer for the presscon question."

"Which one? What's that got to do with anything?" The manager's brows furrowed.

"One of the prepared questions is talk about the person beside you. I've prepared my answer for Luhan-hyung. I don't have time to make up a new one."

"Then just say whatever. You kids have trained together for ages now, surely you can make up random stuff about your other hyungs?" The manager then told Jongdae to take up Luhan's original position. 

Sehun panicked. He quickly racked his brain to come up with something cute and sweet to say about Jongdae, but his mind drew a blank. He then switched his choice to Tao, who would stand on his other side on the stage, but all he could come up with was that Tao "is a living embodiment of Kungfu Panda".

_Well how the heck am I supposed to say something about EXO-M guys who are away seventy percent of our time together?_ Sehun seethed. Then he realized, with a surprise, that Luhan _was_ an EXO-M member. 

Before he had a chance to mull over this odd fact, they were ushered to the stage.

"Hey Manager-nim, why moved Kai to the front? He'll block me even when he's sitting," Jongdae protested jokingly.

"No idea...last minute order. Now just shut up and get up there," the Manager barked, slapping Jongdae's butt with rolled papers and mumbling about someone getting their pants in a knot.

"It's for cover-up, you know," Tao mumbled behind them.

"Cover up for what?" Sehun asked, puzzled. But before Tao could say anything, they were greeted with blinding flashes from at least a hundred cameras.

Sehun barely listened to the press' questions as he sweated over what to say about the two guys standing on his left and right. He could ask them for help, but they most probably would be offended that he did not know enough about them to form more than standard one sentence description. Luckily, it was the only question Sehun needed to answer in the press conference. He had no idea it would be so hard, though.

"Sehun, your turn."

Sehun looked up blankly. "Huh?"

"What's your impression about the person next to you?" 

Sehun froze as he felt all eyes on him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. In his panic, his eyes unconsciously flitted to where Luhan was seated. The older boy was also looking at him, his gaze curious and expectant as the others, but at the same time warm and encouraging.

As always.

_Hell_ , Sehun thought. 

"Actually I wanted to talk about Luhan," he blurted out before he could change his mind. Taking his eyes off Luhan's surprised look, he focused on a reporter who stood at the far center of the room and went on, ignoring indistinct chatters and curious looks around him. "Luhan-hyung was always nice to me. Even though his age is a bit older, it does not show in his appearance. Because he's cute and good looking." Sehun could feel his mouth twitching into a grin, although he was aware that his answer had deviated miles away from what he'd prepared and Jongdae was dying with laughter next to him. "He can also dance well and sing well. He is a very talented man. He's great!"

Roars of cheers and applause greeted him as Sehun stopped talking, his cheeks flushed hot and his heart banging on his chest. 

"That's probably the longest you talked in public like, ever?" Tao whispered beside him and got an elbow as a response.

Vaguely, Sehun could feel his other hyungs looking at him in amazement and the manager shooting daggers at him, but he did not care. His eyes again spontaneously fell on Luhan. The older boy looked flushed, his hands covering half his face, then he glanced back and caught Sehun's gaze. Looking at those chocolate eyes, Sehun knew that, even if he had known about the change in seating arrangement weeks before, or that someone would get their panties in a knot about it-whatever it meant-he would still say the same thing. 

Because it was the truest words he'd ever spoken.


End file.
